Five years
by Lacey99
Summary: It's time to revisit the baby deal.


The characters aren't mine...

Mistakes are mine...

Five years

Harm looked up when he heard the knock on his office door, and considered just ignoring it. He was busy preparing a closing argument for his latest case and didn't want to be disturbed. Finally he decided to grant whoever it was entrance.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Commander," Bud Robert's peaked inside. "I know you're busy..."

"I can spare a few minutes. What's up?"

"Harriet wanted me to make sure you knew what day it is on Saturday," Bud looked at Harm apologetically.

"Saturday?" Harm questioned.

"Little A.J's fifth birthday, sir," Bud reminded him.

Harm smiled. "I was just kidding Bud. Of course I remember."

Bud nodded. "Harriet is going crazy. I think she's nervous about throwing such a big party. All of A.J's friends and their parent's and siblings, and then there's the insecurity abut me making the party..."

"Why?"

"I'm on my way to the Sea Hawk, sir. The case with the missing Petty Officer." Bud explained.

"I'm sure you'll be back Bud, but if not Mac and I will help Harriet with everything. Don't worry."

"Thank you, sir. Can you believe it's already been five years?" Bud questioned with wonder.

Harm froze. Five years. He remembered his words five years ago; 'if either of us are in a relationship...' Neither of them were in relationships. At least he didn't think so. He was sure that Mac had broken it off with Clayton Webb.

"Sir?"

"What Bud?"

"You spaced out, sir? Everything okay?"

"Sure, just remembered something suddenly." He pointed to his notepad. "I better finish this opening statement for tomorrow."

"Of course, sir," Bud prepared to leave. "See you on Saturday."

"See you then." Harm waited until Bud had left before he leaned back in his chair and thought about how he could find out what Mac thought about their baby-deal.

He could ask her directly of course, but that would make him look desperate, and since he didn't know how she felt about the deal at the moment he didn't want to sound too eager. He wanted her to come to him. Yes, that was his plan. Let Mac come to him.

He stood. But there was no reason why he shouldn't hint about it. And maybe in the process he'd find out for sure if Mac was single. He headed out of his office and headed for hers.

"Enter!"

Did she sound irritated? He almost chickened out, but decided to be brave. He was a brave man. A warrior. A lean mean fighting machine.

"Harm, what can I do for you?" she offered that inpatient glare he found intimidating.

"Did Bud remind you about little A.J's fifth birthday party?" Harm questioned and emphasized the word fifth.

"Harriet called me earlier," she said with a glance at the computer screen, and wrote some words on her notepad.

Ignoring her ignoring him, he continued. "Can you believe he's already five? Five?"

Suddenly her whole focus was on him. "Yeah, five."

"It seems like yesterday that he was born," Harm said with a slight smile.

"Actually a lot has happened, so five years seems just right," she leaned back in her chair and looked at him suspiciously. "Why did you really come in here?"

"Just to remind you that..." Harm stumbled over his words.

"...that he's turning five?" she questioned with amusement. "And telling me that it feels like yesterday that he was born. It almost sounds like you're scared that I would want to go through with it? You know, I never took that deal seriously."

So much for letting Mac come to him. "Oh?" was all he could utter.

"I always assumed that we'd either be in other relationships or that we'd be in one together by now," she shrugged. "Obviously I was wrong."

"So, no Webb?" Harm threw out there.

She smiled. "No Webb."

Harm looked at his feet. "Good."

"Is it?" she questioned.

He looked at her. "Isn't it?"

She shrugged again. "I guess it is. That particular relationship wasn't worth investing much in."

"Dinner Saturday night?" Harm asked suddenly.

Mac was surprised. "Dinner?"

"We can talk," he continued.

"About?"

"You and me."

"I've tried that without much success. You've never shown any interest when there's a possibility of me returning it, so why would now be different?"

"Maybe I've grown. Maybe I'm realizing that what is right in front of me is what I want;" he explained.

"Are you interested in having a baby with me?" Mac asked directly.

"Yes," Harm answered honestly.

"On what terms?" she questioned.

"Terms?"

"How will we make the baby? How will we share custody? What happens if one of us meets someone else? Harm, there's a million things to discuss before we decide to make a baby."

"I guess," he agreed. "But I thought we'd date and stuff? Like a couple."

"Oh? You really want that?" she questioned. "Because in the past you haven't even been open to the idea of us."

"What? I've been open to it," he argued. "It's just never been a good timing."

"We could have made time." She shook her head in confusion. "Why now?"

"I'm just.. We are... It's just that I..." Harm rambled.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Harm?"

"I can't talk about this here." He motioned for her office door. "There's people here, and.. Can't we just have dinner?"

"Yes, let's have dinner." Mac agreed.

"I'll pick you up around 1300." Harm smiled sweetly. "Probably a few minutes later.. you know me, can't be on time for anything."

Mac chuckled. "Wow, you're finally admitting it. It only took you nine years."

"You see?" he said with pointing at himself. "I've changed. I'm admitting to having faults."

Mac leaned back in her chair and studied him thoughtfully. "You know what? Your faults aren't important. You're perfect where it counts."

"This is progress," he said with a cute smile. "You admitting that I'm perfect."

"See you on Saturday then." she said, ignoring his teasing.

Harm nodded. "I can't wait."

Saturday

The Roberts house

Harm finished putting away little A.J's toys when Bud walked into the room.

"Sir, you have done more than enough, why don't you go downstairs and have some more cake and enjoy what's left of the evening."

"Actually Bud, I'm taking Mac out to dinner so I really shouldn't have more cake. And the least I can do is help you guys clean up after the children. This way you and Harriet can put the kids to bed and have a quiet night. It's been crazy here today." Harm said.

Bud laughed softly. "It's crazy here every day, sir. You should try it."

"Kids?" Harm looked thoughtful. "I'm starting to realize that maybe it's time to settle down."

Bud looked surprised. "Really, sir?"

Harm nodded. "I'm not getting any younger. I would like to have a family."

"I hope you find someone to settle down with." Bud made a move to leave the room. "Maybe you don't have to search much."

Harm smiled. "I know what you're thinking, and I think you're right." He followed Bud out of the room. "Nine years is a long time to wait."

Later that night

Mac's apartment

Harm studied Mac as she slid her shoes off and dumped her body on the couch.

"I've thought, all this years, that your stomach can't be filled completely. You always have room for just a little bit more," he said with a cute smile as he sat down beside her.

"You know, I have great metabolism, but first a birthday and then dinner after... Tomorrow I'll be adding miles to my run to burn it all off," she said.

Harm moved his eyes up and down her body. "You look great, Mac. No need to worry about it."

"That was sweet, coming from you." Mac didn't bother with trying to hide her surprise.

"I've given you compliments before," Harm argued.

"Really?" Mac questioned. "When?"

"Ah.. Well, I might not remember it right now, but I'm sure I've said nice things to you. Besides, you have men ogling you all day, so I thought I'd be more..." he twisted his brain to find the right word. "...respectful."

Mac laughed softly. "Sometimes you say the most idiotic stuff, Commander Harmon Rabb junior."

Harm laughed. "It's true about men ogling you though."

"I don't know about that. Besides, maybe I don't care. Maybe I only care what you think." She looked straight at him as to let him know that she was testing him.

"I think..." he reached for his hand and studied it. "...we should stop acting like we're nothing more than friends. There's always been this tension between us."

"There's no doubt about that," she agreed.

"Five years," he said quietly.

"Do you think that making a baby will fix everything?" she questioned in wonder.

Harm hesitated, unsure what he thought. "I know what I want. I knew what I wanted back then too, but I just couldn't say it in any other way than I did by suggesting the baby deal."

"So much has happened since then. Girlfriends, boyfriends... How could we let it happen if we wanted each other?"

Harm didn't have to think, he knew exactly what he had done wrong. "I just wasn't able to commit to anyone. I couldn't risk losing what we had, and instead I pushed you into someone else's arms. I just didn't realize that we could have what we had, and still be together. You are my best friend."

"And you are mine."

He released her hand and reached into his pocket. When he opened his hand there was a ring in it. "Mac, will you marry me?"

Mac stared at him, no part of her had been expecting to have to answer that question that night. "Harm, I will marry you."

Harm smiled and put the ring on her finger. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. This night turned out a lot better than what he had expected.

The next morning

Mac's apartment

Harm pulled Mac's warm body closer and kissed the top of her head. He was surprised of how normal it felt to hold her like that. It was like he'd finally found the place he belonged.

He looked at his watch, and saw that it was past 0900. He was hungry and decided that it was time to have breakfast.

"I'm hungry," Mac mumbled into his shoulder.

He laughed softly. "Do you have anything in this apartment that is eatable?"

Mac lifted her head and smiled at him. "Nothing much. I forgot to go to the store."

"Good morning," he said and kissed her deeply. "Let's go out then." He untangled himself from her and stood. "Maybe we can sleep in your bed tonight?" he said as he massaged his sore neck.

Mac laughed as she stood. "Then maybe we can remove our clothes too then?"

He pretended to think about it. "Remove clothes? Hmm... I do like the way you think honey."

"Are you going to start calling me cute names now?"she asked with mild annoyance.

"You remove those clothes tonight honey, and I'll find some more appropriate names for you. Hot stuff." he reached for her hand and dragged her into his arms. "With nine years of foreplay, I'm surprised I could fall so easily asleep last night."

Mac smiled. "How about it if we go out to eat, and then maybe I'll consider dropping my run today and instead we'll do some alternative training."

Harm loosened his hold on her and went for the door. "We better hurry then."

"Shoes."

"Oh, yeah." Harm smiled as he reached for his shoes and put them on. "Mac?" he said as he reached for her hand. "I didn't tell you this last night, but I love you."

Mac looked into his eyes. "I love you too."

The End...


End file.
